everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The "Good" Days: Just Right
"The "Good" Days: Just right" ''is the first chapter of a series of one shots written by HappyBirds. Cast *Madelan Hatter *Raven Queen *Apple White *Poppy O'Haire *Kitty Cheshire *Lizzie Hearts *Momma Bear *Blondie Lockes *Ashlynn Ella *Her Highness the White Queen Tags / Genre *Drama *Suspense *Friendship *Teen Summary An unknown grudge overcomes it's recipient in violent way. Story 'Chapter One: Just Right' Everything esd quite normal at Ever After High. Or as normal as a normal could be in the situation of a school full of teenaged fairy tales. "Does anybody know what day it is?" Raven QUeen asked laying her arm on Apple White's shoulders. "Oh, godmother, what now?" Apple huffed-and-puffed in reply. Sudden;y, Madelan Hatter and a trust companion waddled around the corner. "It's..." Maddie hesitated with a childlike smile of suspense. "Move like a duck day!" Kitty Cheshire exclaimed sarcastically. Apple chuckled, shining her glorious smile upon the Village of Book End. But not all were happy. Through the shades of The Glass Slipper, could be seen malicious eyes. The eyes of Blondie Lockes. "That is just not right," she snarled to her best friend to THE END, Ashlynn. "I don't understand your problem," Ashlynn replied. "I don't know. There just is." "Let me guess. There is nothing right about her." 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)~ "So every week, you have some new day of celebration?" Apple asked. "Yep!" Maddie chirped cheerily. "That's hex-terical!" the blond princess laughed, covering her pale red lips. "What's next week?" "National Day of Tea!" Maddie screamed. "I just can't wait!" Apple began to laught even harder, followed by Raven stood back worriedly. Madelane stood upon her tose, leaning into Apple, her crystal eyes staring back into Maddie's. Apple looked confused. "The National Day of Tea is no laughing matter. It is a day of strict scheduling , conserning matter related to tea," Madelane explained, her eyebrows growing deeper. "Sorry," Apple apologized with anxiety. "I just found it amusing because every day seems to be National Day of Tea with you." Raven hid her face in her palms, as Maddie pouted. "Well, It's not!" Maddie stomped off, pulling Kitty - who was just having dignified conversation with LizzieHearts - towards her. "C'mon Kitty," Maddie mumbled under her breath. The next statement came out much more clear. "And I'm taking Kittty with me!" Raven shook her head. Madelan muttered, "Flabergasted geese fly inside dandelion feet." "Sometime's I don't know about her," Raven sighed. "Neither do I," Apple shrugged. They were so oblivious to what was to come that night. 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) A dark figure easily unlocked a door it pulled out a dagger and stealthily widdled into a chunk of flat and frizzy hair. That morning, everyone awoke to a duet of screams. Mama Bear showd up first asking, "Is some one sleeping in here? Then Her Highness the White Queen, being familiar with them. The two were followed by Lizzie Hearts, who went to mutter but gasped and sought for air. She hugged Kitty and Maddie. "Are you okay?" "We're both fine," Maddie assured her. "One foul move and it could've been of with your head!" THe three friends looked in the mirror and smiled. Now it only seemed normal that Madelan's hair lost three inches one side and was amost bald the other. Thought the problem seemed simple, it was a small crisis for Ever After High. The students were given the day off for investigation. The three plus Raven went to the Tower Hair Salon to see what they could do about Maddie's hair. "My, gomother! What happened?" Poppy O'Hair questioned scratching her purple head. "DIdn't you here the scream?"Kitty smirked. "Oh course I did!" Poppy styled Maddie's hair so it looked like she pulled it to the side, flowing. They all smiled, then laughed at the memory of Maddie's half-bald head. Blondie's eyes peered through the window watching them. "The job is done now, issn't it?" asked a voice though Blondie's mirror pad. "We'll see." So the day went on. And Maddie was twice as happy and peppy and perky and smirky and smiley and twerky. All had not gone as planned 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)HappyBirds 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) A little ''ding went off on Maddie's mirror phone. One hext message stood unread. "There's going to be a stake out tonight in your dorm room. - Raven" 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC)HappyBirds 07:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blondie pulled a hair pin out of her curly, blond tresses. She shook it around in the lock until a faint click could be heard. She quietly slid the door open. She stealthily pranced across th room towards a bed containing a half shaved head. Blondie opened her clutch and pulled out a think knife. Prepared for a mess of blood, she equipped a napkin as well. With all of her might, she thrusted herself towards the bed, arm extended, but dissapeared beneathe the surface. The vision of a sleeping Maddie was replaced by the sight of Blondie falling down a dark hole. A large group of people suddenly appeared, removing the mirror. "Just right." Category:Fanfiction